


上瘾

by ash3093



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash3093/pseuds/ash3093





	上瘾

　如果文泰一知道董思成所谓的补偿是像现在这样的话，他绝对会在被拉进房间之前夺路而逃或者高呼三声徐英浩，先不论自己会不会就此落入另一只魔爪……

　　总之，被小处男骗上床的，刚在摄像机前被这小孩气哭过的，现在身体正和心灵一样经受着摧残的文泰一，抱着董思成的被子流下了悔恨的泪水。

　　小可爱撅个嘴眨巴几下眼睛他就自觉凑上去献吻了，伸两只手他就按捺不住投怀送抱

　　怪弟弟撒起娇来太致命，也怪他自己意志太不坚定。

　　“思成……轻、轻点——”

　　向弟弟敞开的是身体最脆弱的部分，却并没有被温柔对待。

　　年轻男孩每一下都顶的又深又重

　　毫不留情地破开他的肉体，

　　他尽力放松身体，勉力支撑的大腿打着抖过度拉伸的韧带酸痛不已

　　身后的人却依旧不知足的按着他的腰往更深处挺进

　　是要把他穿肠破肚好看看那颗伤痕累累的心脏是不是真的只刻着董思成的名字吗？

　　他们之间总是这样，好像不管董思成向文泰一索取什么，文泰一都会毫不犹豫的轻易交付

　　爱，真心，身体，自我……直到自己一无所有

　　弟弟，一半是天使一半是恶魔，会在你伤心时沉默时生气时细瘦的手握着你的，喊着哥哥欲言又止地偎上来，蹙起的眉头眼里的愁思沉沉仿佛看到你忧愁他会承受百倍的痛楚；也会天真残忍地把你毫不保留献予的爱弃掷脚下，只为赌气就把你赤裸的真心碎在人前尘埃里。　　

　　董思成的东西弄湿了文泰一的内里，文泰一的眼泪浸湿了他的枕套。

　　昏昏沉沉浑浑噩噩，他被翻过身索吻

　　董思成捧着他的脸吻他沾着泪的睫毛，

　　哥哥的嘴唇很柔软，脸颊也肉肉软软，腰腹是软的臀是软的心也是软的。

　　这么温柔柔软的哥哥他实在忍不住，忍不住想舔湿吮干嚼透吃尽，

　　不忍心看他受伤，又忍不住想欺负他让他为自己流下眼泪，他的喜也好怒也好哀也好乐也好，全都该属于我

　　“哥哥，是不是只爱昀昀？”他趴在文泰一耳边问他

　　恶魔诱惑的声音攫住了文泰一的灵魂，他逃不脱放不开甚至还被那孩子深深吸引，

　　吃尽苦头却又甘之如饴

　　他眨了眨眼，泛起的湿雾模糊了视线，叫他看不真切董思成的眉眼

　　但弟弟的手覆在他的心口仿佛不作反应就要被扒开胸膛审视心脏

　　文泰一不由自主地颤抖起来，不是害怕，即使被董思成吸血噬骨他也会笑着让他慢慢来别呛着，

　　而是——他发现了，他的爱是被需要的是董思成想要握在手心的

　　这种认知足以让他自愿身陷泥淖

　　万劫不复

　　

　　哥哥点头了，哥哥圈着他的脖子亲他的额头还张开了腿，董思成听到哥哥微哑的嗓音

　　“进来，让我疼”

　　他笑了起来，

　　哥哥是我的了


End file.
